Digimon Overdrive
by frostbitexx
Summary: A new group of Digidestined take a plunge into the digital world when summoned by a mysterious woman to help aid and destroy the 8 Digital Lords who seek to resurrect the ancient millennial Digimon. Will their combined power be enough to save the Digital World, or will the ancient evil rise again?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

EPISODE 1 – THE BEGINNING

The cave grew darker and darker the deeper they journeyed. It was growing rather difficult to make sight of where they were heading. She had a feeling of terror in her gut and she absolutely had no idea as to why. Whatever was causing her to worry, she just couldn't look past it. Not at this time. She was getting so close. The walls began to grow more narrow as she continued to creep down the steps, following the shadowy figure before her. The walls grew cold. Her breath could be seen. What was this place? Where exactly was he going? Whatever it is, she has to find out. She was determined to discover the truth.

As they drew nearer to the end of the hall, light as bright as fire began to emit from another room. The shadow of the figure became clear and her breath became warmer. _This is it!_ She thought. _Show me what it is that you're planning._ There was no turning back now.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and waiting behind the entrance to the fire lit room. She fixated the bandages around her eyes so to make sure that they were as tight as could be. As long as she saw with the mind's eye by blindfolding herself, she would be completely invulnerable to any deception or lie.

The tall, feathery figure came to a halt. He seemed confused as though he was lost, or more so, misguided. He looked up and down at the walls in front of him searching for a particular scripture in mind. There were so many different writings on the wall it was hard to depict each one at once. It would take months to years to translate them all. However, he on the other hand seem to be only interested in one. His wings gave a quick jerk as in to show his irritation. Finally, with a loud _caw,_ it had seemed that he found what he was looking for. He began to speak an unknown language even to the woman in bandages. As though an incantation was being spoken. Suddenly, two red orbs conjured in midair and pulled apart from the wall a scroll covered in ash. With one big leap, the feathered man snatched the scroll and laid it across the table behind him. He began to speak allowed what it had read.

 _"The one that dwells in the shadows will come to meet end. And when that end is met, no man or creature should celebrate for there shall be a much greater power lurking beneath as the shadow creature grows. Once the world is shrouded in darkness, and blood of the innocent has been spilt, the fallen will be reborn. Time and space will cease. The blood moon will be shrouded in a fog of despair. Thousands of years it has crept in hell. The millennial has come to pass and it is time for darkness to reign once more."_

"It is time the prophecy to be fulfilled." He spoke. He seemed to smirk in gratitude.

The woman in bandages, however, seemed less grateful and more afraid of what was to come. _This cannot be! If he plans the resurrection, we will all cease to exist!_ Sweat was rushing down her face. She turned and with a kick of might, the wings on her feet began to flap at great speed and she darted up the stairwell back to the entrance of the ruins. "We cannot wait any longer. I cannot allow this foreseen tragedy come to life. I guess now…" She hesitated. "It is time."

\- In the Human World -

"Yeah! I'm leaving now I promise!"

"Are you sure this time?"

"I mean it! I just left my apartment. I'll be there in 10!"

Trent hung up the phone and tossed it aside to the couch. He hadn't even put on his shoes. He just could never seem to manage his time. He gave a sigh of exasperation as he waved his fingers through his shiny, purple hair before grabbing his keys and leaving his home. Maybe he could actually make it on time? Just this once. Conner had been wanting to see the latest action movie for quite some time now and each time Trent had caused them to miss the first 15 minutes due to his untimely manner. He was sure this time that he could do it.

* _Beep Beep*_

Trent looked down at his phone as he got in the car.

 _Go to the Grundig Museum. 2:00pm._

There was no contact number. How could a text come through with no number?

"I don't have time for this." He threw the phone onto the passenger seat and drove off. Trent kept glancing back at the phone next to him. It wouldn't stop beeping.

"Who are you?" he asked the phone. No response. _Obviously. You're trying to talk to a phone, you dumbass._

"Go to the Grundig Museum. Now." A woman's voice cried out.

Trent swerved the car in shock. Who was that? Nobody was in the backseat. His radio was turned off. Was he hearing things?

The phone beeped again. The same voice as before called out to him. "Go to the Grundig Museum."

He hesitated. What was he to do? Trent had a tendency of listening to his gut. Usually it was right. "Conner is so going to kill me." And with that, Trent made his way across town to the museum. He was curious. Not only was his phone texting him with absolutely no phone number, but also a woman's voice saying the exact same thing? He felt a big knot twist inside his stomach.

A very big knot.

\- Later -

Trent arrived at the museum. His grip on his phone kept getting tighter the more he tried to process what had just happened. He was here.

"Now what?" He sighed.

Trent stepped out of the car and motioned towards the entrance way. The Grundig Museum was the smallest museum in the city. It consisted of very few historic artifacts and a stationary that teaches about the creation of the United States of America. Trent was actually quite surprised the building was still intact. Or even in business for that matter. No one ever really came here.

When he walked inside he came across a few old couples standing in the middle of the room. This was normal. They were probably the only people who still paid a visit. After all, the building was as old as they were, most likely. To their right standing by the Indian statue was a girl. She had jet black hair, but only on one side. The other side of her head she wore a forest green color for her hair. She stood probably an inch or two taller than normal due to the dark, black combat boots that she was wearing. She glanced over at Trent, nodded and then turned back to the statue.

Behind her in the corner stood a boy with long, pink hair and glasses. He wore a long green and blue sweatshirt with bright blue jeans. He was in conversation with a short Asian girl in a red short sleeved shirt and small booty shorts. She seemed to be laughing.

Trent motioned to his left only to bump into none other than Conner, himself. Conner was Trent's best friend.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Me?! You're hear too!" Trent replied defensively.

"Dude, I got a text and a call from some woman saying to meet here. I want to know who she is and how she got my number. I'm missing that movie again. At least this time it isn't your fault." He half smiled.

"Same. Except I'm not sure she called me. I just… heard her." Trent wasn't sure if that came out right. He sounded crazy to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. So. What now?" Trent looked around the museum. Other than the two young adult girls, there was no other woman in the room.

"Trent!" Someone called out.

His heart jumped. He turned around quickly only to be tackled into a big hug. It was Jade, Trent's best friend from childhood. She had long, curly brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her face was lit with excitement.

"What are you doing here? Wait, did you get a text too?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah I did. We both did. Oh, this is Conner." He ushered to Conner for introduction.

"Hi. We've met before." He sounded less than amused.

Before they could talk more, each of their phones began to ring. But it wasn't just them. The other three young people in the room also seemed to be having the same issue. Another text came through. This time it read – _Room 42._ Trent looked around. Glanced over to make sure no security guard was watching and quickly worked his way towards the designated area. The other five followed.

There was nothing but a single computer in the middle of the room. There were no wires for connection and no windows in place. Trent straightened up. Something didn't feel right. Conner patrolled the room. Jade kept checking her phone. She wasn't able to leave the text message. The text _Room 42_ remained lit on all of their phones. The pink haired boy groaned. He seemed to grow impatient.

"Well?"

He had to ask. Suddenly, the computer began to glow immensely and engulfed the room in nothing but a bright, white light. The young adults were struck with paralysis. Faint screams were heard before the light disappeared and the room was vacant. Along with the computer. They had vanished without a trace. Absorbed by the light. No sight of them to be seen.

\- In the Digital World -

The scene flashes open to the sound of nature. Panning, we see trees aligned all around. Tall trees. Small trees. It was a forest. Sunlight could barely find its way to penetrate through the mass thickness of the forest's tall plantation. There was no wind present. The thickness of the tree trunks acted as a barrier to the forest and its creatures within. In the midst of the forest we find Trent laying still. He laid upon a pile of leaves and twigs. His body was covered in soil. Not to mention the thorns stuck in his vibrant, purple hair. He twitched and began to moan.

"Oh, my head!" He groaned. His eyes still closed. His face made the most disgusting look imaginable. "I never knew a headache could hurt this much! Maybe this is what a hangover feels like. Yeah. I'm probably just hungover." He had himself pretty convinced. Trent had never had a hangover before. He partied a lot, but the alcohol he drank just never seemed to do him bad. If anything, he would just wake up still slightly drunk from the night before. "I'll just lie here."

His left hand moved up and clenched his scalp. Trent could feel the thickness of twigs and thorns tangled in his hair. _I don't remember going camping…_ He began to shuffle around and started feeling all the leaves beneath him. A thorn happened to prick him in his leg through his jeans and caused Trent to let out a small yelp. His eyes opened to see the vast layers of branches among trees above him. Small layers of sunlight shone through, but not enough to blind him. _I definitely don't remember going camping._

"What's a hangover?" questioned a rather lower and raspier of a voice.

Trent tilted his head back to see an elongated silver and blue nose hovering above him. Tusks had formed around the creature's mouth. Trent gave the slightest inner scream before jumping up from the spot in which he laid and pressed his back against the nearest tree. His face had grimaced. His eyes fixated on the talking beast.

"Wha- What are you? How are you talking?!" He shouted.

"Who? Me?" It looked confused.

The beast had a cerulean blue body that was coated in brown fur on top. His head seemed to be sheltered by a metallic helmet that looked to only cover the top portion of his face. Its round blue eyes were just barely visible as its spikey brown ears poked through. The tips of the ears were colored the same as it's body. Erected from the ends of its mouth were small, tiny tusks that just slightly curved as though pointing inward to its mouth. Its left frontal hoof had a large, golden bracelet slabbed on like a wrist watch or some sort of stylish jewelry. However, what made Trent most concerned, and a bit curious too, was the fact that instead of having back legs, this creature was floating on what seems to be a cloud of smoke.

"Are you okay? You seem tense." It inquired. The beast motioned closer to Trent. Suddenly, Trent didn't seem to be as intimidated as before. He felt calm and more content with the creature.

"What are you? Or—Who are you, exactly?" He finally mustered the question he wanted to know.

"Oh! Of course! My name is Bakumon!" He smiled widely and gave a sort of squeak in excitement.

 *** _Analyzed by Bakumon*_**

 **Name:** Bakumon

 **Type:** Holy Beast

 **Bio:** My name is Bakumon! I'm a beast type Digimon. I may look small, but I know how to fight so don't test me! If you ever have any bad dreams, I'll simply eat them away so you'll have more of a peaceful rest. And if anyone tries to disturb you I'll use my _Nightmare Syndrome_ attack and strike them with the stored nightmares. You'll never have to worry about waking up on the wrong side of the bed again.

 ***End analysis***

"Bakumon?" Trent moved closer to the small Digimon. He was still trying to figure out how he was floating in such a manner. He reached out only to have his hand faze right through.

"Hey! Careful with my tail!" He twirled around the other side of Trent. "You should know that it's very sensitive!"

"A beast type Digimon, huh?"

"Indeed I am! And you're a human! That must make us partners!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Partners? What do you mean?" Trent was confused.

"Yup! Partners. I'm here because you're here. My job as your partner is to protect you from anything that wants to hurt you." Bakumon seemed pretty certain of everything.

"Why would someone want to hurt me?" Trent looked around nervously. There was no other body in sight.

"Well…" Bakumon hesitated. "I don't know exactly. But either way, I'll remain by your side. You can count on me!"

"How did I get here? Did you bring me here?" Trent tried to remember the last thing he did before waking up in the forest.

"No. Not me. But someone did. That's all I know. That and we were fated to be together. I've been waiting for you since I was first hatched." Again, the certainty.

"So. I was basically imprinted into your mind?" Trent was trying to understand what the Digimon was saying.

"Something like that. I knew about you from the very start. However, all I had were images in my memories, really. I didn't know you personally. Just that we were meant to meet each other. That's all." Bakumon moved closer and touched his hoof on Trent's shoulder.

"May I ask? What exactly is a Digimon?" Trent was curious. This was all new to him.

Bakumon looked puzzled. "How exactly would you describe what a human is?"

Trent was caught off guard. "Oh, um… I'm not actually sure to be honest." He really had no idea. "All humans are different. It's hard to really describe the general sense of what a human is when you really have no idea how to actually summarize or generalize a human. It might be insulting to others."

Bakumon smiled. "Same with Digimon."

Trent sighed. "I see your point then." He was disappointed.

"You never told me your name, by the way." Bakumon poked Trent.

Trent gulped. "Oh! Um… my name is Tr- Trent. Um… very nice to meet you Bakumon." Trent sat up straight and held out his hand to shake the Digimon's frontal. The two smiled as they shook forearms. Trent decided it was better to accept what was happening then try to imagine it was all a dream. Like he does when anything else in his life goes awry.

"So. Bakumon. Now that we've been introduced and our friendship has been established. By any chance do you happen to know where we are?" Trent stood up slowly while scouring the area. Nothing but trees.

"We're in Centennial Forest. I've never really journeyed far outside here."

"Never?"

Odd.

"Nope. I guess you could say this is my home. It's not the best home, however. Swarms of digimon come through and like to terrorize the areas. I've been here ever since I could remember. I didn't want to leave and take a chance of missing your arrival. So I've kind of just been moving from tree house to tree house." Bakumon looked around. He seemed a bit worried. Trent looked at Bakumon and tried to study him a bit more. His eyes were as blue as his. Bakumon had an expression of concern. He could tell this wasn't a normal look he gave.

"Bakumon?"

He turned. "Yeah, Trent?"

Trent gazed past the forest trees before him. "By any chance did you see five other people, er- humans come through?" He remembered. The last place he was before this forest was in the museum's computer room. A small, tiny room with one computer.

"I haven't. Sorry. Are they your friends?" He looked happy as though the sound of more humans being in his presence was a blessing.

"Yes. They are. Do you think we could wander around? I'd like to see if they landed here too. I'm a bit worried." Trent ushered Bakumon to follow him through the pile of nature. Bakumon, of course, nodded in acceptance and floated along beside his newly found friend. He grinned.

 _Finally! A friend. I made a friend. Trent. My partner, Trent. I can't wait to see what adventures await us._

\- Conner's Location -

"Wake up, soldier! No more time for sleeping!"

Conner felt the poking of a tool on his cheek. He was finally awake. He opened his eyes to see a blue dinosaur in soldier gear standing over him. The lizard had been poking Conner in the face with an assault rifle. Conner yelled and pushed the lizard off of him as he jumped up and brushed off all the soil and twigs on his body.

"What are you? And why are you poking me with that thing?!" He was more curious about the soldier lizard poking him with a rifle rather than it being a talking lizard.

"I had to make sure you were awake. I've been poking you with this for the last twenty minutes. I'm glad you finally woke up. I almost swatted you with it. Wow. You are a heavy sleeper; you know that?" He snorted and laughed at the human that stood before him still looking puzzled and furious.

"You could have shot me!" Conner proclaimed.

"Nah. I'm pretty skillful with this thing. If I shot you, it'd be on purpose. I can guarantee that. I am Commandramon after all. Guns are my specialty!" He proudly threw the rifle in the air and caught it with his tail before snatching it back in his claws.

"Commandramon?" Conner was just now confused. The anger kind of just swept pass him.

"Yup!"

 *** _Analyzed by Commandramon_ ***

 **Name:** Commandramon

 **Type:** Cyborg

 **Bio:** Like I said. My name is Commandramon. I'm a foot solider, cyborg dragon type Digimon with a skillful knowledge in weaponry and combat. Not only that, but you'd be amazed by my astounding camouflage skills. I make Chamelemon look like a wannabe circus act. If we ever find danger, I'll just sneak behind the enemy and shoot them down with my _M16 Assassin._ Oh, did I mention I'm a sharp shooter?

 ***End analysis***

Conner gazed at Commandramon.

He appeared to be a spotted, blue dragon covered in a mechanical suit of armor. He had a helmet that completely covered his head with a mask that draped over his eyes. Even his tail was protected. His golden yellow eyes gave off a sense of assurance and confidence.

 _A blue dragon in armor that can shoot guns?_ Conner thought. _What could be better than that?_

"Wow. Impressive." Conner couldn't stop eyeing the rifle before him. "Where'd you get your weaponry?"

"Hah! I built it. It's what I do. Like I said. I have a skillful knowledge in weaponry. Just give me the tools I need and I can build almost any gun you want. I prefer using them more than building them though. It's a lot more action pact if you ask me." Commandramon couldn't help, but gloat as he stood there twirling the gun in his tail. The look on Conner's face satisfied him alone. However, he still felt a little uneasy that he had been conversing with a talking lizard.

"What's wrong?" Commandramon noticed the quick change of expression on Conner's face.

"It's just…" Conner hesitated. Should he keep talking? "I… I don't get it. It's weird. I mean, you're a talking dragon-lizard thing. What am I supposed to think?"

Commandramon tapped him on the head with his rifle.

"Ow! Would you quit that?! Dammit!" Conner grasped his head to soothe the pain.

"Haha! Well at least you know I'm real so you're definitely not dreaming." Commandramon assured him.

Conner glared down at the Digimon. _That definitely hurt. Maybe I really am awake. Maybe this is real after all. But how?_

Conner looked up at the trees. "So…?"

" **CONNER!"** Trent's scream echoed through the forest. Conner looked down to see Trent who dashed past Commandramon and rammed into him knocking Conner off his feet. Conner caught the two of them and pushed Trent back.

"Hey! I knew I would find you here!" Trent panted and clenched his side. He hadn't run that fast since high school.

Commandramon walked up and whacked Trent in the rib with his rifle.

"Ow!" Trent yelled.

"Who are you?" Commandramon pointed the gun at Trent who quickly covered his face.

Bakumon jumped in front of Trent and blew a steam of smoke out of his nose at the blue lizard. "Leave him be!"

Trent sighed in relief. "I can't believe I was about to be shot by a talking gecko."

"Hey! I am not a gecko!" Commandramon growled.

Conner stood up. "His name is Commandramon."

Commandramon looked at Conner as though he was disappointed. "So, your name is Conner huh? How come you didn't tell me that? And who is he anyway?"

Trent laughed. "Conner has always been terrible with introductions. My name is Trent. It's nice to meet you, Commandramon." Trent reached out his hand to the blue Digimon.

"He's my best friend." Conner chimed in.

Commandramon shook Trent's hand and smiled as to show his approval. He looked up at the floating tapir. "I'm assuming you're his partner then, eh Bakumon?"

Bakumon nodded in agreement. "Sure am!"

"Partner?" Conner was confused. Again.

"Digimon partner." Trent clarified. "Apparently, he's been chosen to travel and protect me. I'm not exactly certain as to what that all means, but hopefully it won't be anything serious that we have to be protected from. I'm guessing this little guy is your partner too?"

Commandramon swung his rifle behind him and jumped onto Conner's back. "You bet'cha! And I'm not going anywhere."

Conner sighed. "Doesn't bother me. He's a talking dragon with a gun. Who can complain?"

Still, though he admired the gun wielding, combatable Digimon, he still felt uneasy about everything. _How is Trent so calm about all of this? Does none of this bother him?_

"So Trent. Where do you suppose we are anyway?" Conner did a 360. He was trying to scouter the whole area. "I don't suppose we're close to home, are we?"

"You're in the Digital World!" Commandramon proclaimed.

"Digital World?" Conner's face sank. At this point he was lost.

"Exactly! This is our home! It's nothing like the place you probably come from. You'll get used to it though." Commandramon patted Conner on his shoulder as a form of reassurance. Conner sighed.

Trent pointed at his Digimon friend. "Bakumon can tell you. He started explaining it all to me, but then I saw you and well… yeah."

Bakumon levitated higher in the air and stared off into the distance. The concerned look on his face made Trent worry.

"What is it?" Trent questioned.

Bakumon looked down at Trent. "Don't you hear that?"

Trent shook his head. Commandramon jumped off of Conner's back and grabbed his gun. "I do. It's getting closer." He aimed the rifle into the air and panned around.

"Trent. Conner. Hide!" Bakumon pushed Trent into the bush behind him then dragged Conner along. The three hid as Commandramon gripped his rifle tighter.

" **Thunder Ray!** "

Following the scream was a stream of lightning that nearly missed Commandramon. Commandramon aimed to his left and shouted " **M16 Assassin!** "

The little blue dragon pulled the trigger and bullets of energy were shot soaring in the air. Another ray of lightning shot back. Commandramon jumped to his left and suddenly disappeared. Conner looked around desperately for his Digimon friend. Wanting to call out his name, Bakumon covered his mouth to muffle the scream. Soon a long, green dragonfly zoomed by, buzzing vigorously. It stopped for a short moment to scan the area for the target before taking off again. Bakumon let go of Conner. He turned around looking angered.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Conner was heated.

"I didn't want you giving us away. You would have blown our cover." Bakumon reasoned.

"Commandramon is gone!" Conner clenched his fist in rage.

 _Am I really this upset about him being gone?_

"I'm over here."

A voice called from the distance. Conner stood up and turned to see the soldier Digimon waving at him. Conner ran towards him and picked up Commandramon and hugged him tight. "I thought you were gone!"

"Nope! Like I told you Conner. I can camouflage myself so I'm undetected. Don't you remember?"

"Guess I forgot." Conner was just relieved to see his new friend was alive. If this was a dream, he might as well go along with it. At least that was how Conner felt.

Trent looked at Bakumon with much dismay. "What was that just now?"

"Yanmamon." He immediately responded.

 ***Analyzed by Commandramon***

 **Name:** Yanmamon

 **Type:** Insect

 **Bio** : Yanmamon is an insect Digimon. They are ferocious Digimon as you can tell by their looks and they don't show any mercy. They act as bounty hunters and will attack the moment they spot you rather than strategy. They're not exactly the brightest Digimon you'll meet, but they still pack a powerful sting.

* **End analysis***

Trent groaned. "So was that what you meant by protecting me, Bakumon?"

Bakumon nodded his head. "Mhm."

Trent turned to Conner. "And? How are you handling all of this?"

"Huh?" Conner looked at Trent. "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little… off. You know what I mean?" Conner was Trent's best friend. He could tell when something was wrong.

"I'm fine." He lied. Conner still didn't understand how Trent could be so calm about it all while he was still trying to understand everything and get used to it.

"Alrighty then." Trent stood up and exited the bushes. "I think we better get going and try to find the others. If we were able to find Conner, then I am pretty certain Jade and the others are here too."

"Agreed." Conner turned to Commandramon. "Well. How about it? Wanna tag along?"

Commandramon jumped onto Conner's back. "Like you have a choice." Conner gave a hidden smirk of gratitude.

Bakumon hovered over to Trent and held on to his shoulders. "Can I ride on your back too?"

Trent laughed. "Of course!" He looked over his shoulder at Conner and his Digimon partner. "Ready?"

Conner nodded. "Ready."

And with that, they left.

\- Meanwhile -

" **Aaaaaaggghhh!** " Jade's scream echoed throughout the forest. It felt like she had been running for hours. Sweat was running down her face as she panted, trying to pace herself while also staying out of harm's way. She had been running from a Yanmamon that had managed to ambush her. The insect continuously tried to hit her with its lightning power, but it only caused the girl to run even more, trying to steer clear of the oncoming attacks.

"Somebody help me!" She called out. Jade didn't know how much longer she could go. She almost couldn't feel her legs. It had been so long since the last time she had ran this much. "Help!" She cried again, hoping this time somebody would hear her.

"Cry all you want. No one is here to save you." Responded the flying creature. "Now sit still!" Yanmamon began to draw closer towards Jade. He almost snatched her before…

" **Fox Leaf Arrowhead!** "

Suddenly, Yanmamon was struck with a fury of leaves knocking him off balance and sent flying towards a tree. It shook its head in confusion and regained its flight. It flew higher in the air and began to shoot another stream of lightning towards Jade.

" **Thunder Ray!** "

Knowing there was nowhere for her to go, Jade covered her face in fear. Next thing she knew, instead of feeling a jolt from the electricity, she was tackled to the side, however, she had not fallen. Warm, gentle arms were wrapped around her; holding her still. She could feel heavy breathing on the back of her hands. When she lowered her palms from her face she revealed to be looking back at a fox. This wasn't no ordinary fox, however. She was standing on her two hind legs. Her body was cloaked in silver and white fur. Her arms were concealed within red, shoulder length gloves. Her blue eyes glaring at the flying Digimon behind her.

 _She's beautiful._ She thought.

"Are you okay?" asked the foxlike Digimon.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Jade promised.

The Digimon removed her embrace from Jade and pulled her to the side. "Stay here!" As that she ran towards Yanmamon in a flash.

"Wait!" Jade yelled, but the fox had already bolted away.

She ran at such swift speed. The bug was caught off guard as the fox Digimon pushed off of the ground, rebounded off of a tree trunk and swung a knee high kick into the enemy.

" **Fox Spin Kick!** " She cried.

Yanmamon ricocheted into the upper bushing of a tree. The fox stealthy landed on the ground, but kept her posture in a ready stance. Yanmamon burst from the tree, angrier than before.

"This isn't over. You pathetic rodent! I'll be back and next time you'll be sorry!"

The dragonfly Digimon twirled around and buzzed away. The fox released her tension and sighed. Turning towards Jade, she motioned in her direction. Jade noticed and mimicked her movements, also motioning towards her savior.

"Who are you?" Jade asked suddenly. She wasn't so scared of the Digimon that stood before her. A talking animal was nothing to be afraid of in her eyes.

"My name is Renamon." She spoke.

* **Analyzed by Renamon** *

 **Name:** Renamon

 **Type:** Beast Man

 **Bio:** My name is Renamon. I am a beast type Digimon. I may look gentle and fragile, but that is only an illusion to my foes. When the going gets tough I target my opponents with my Fox Leaf Arrowhead attack, then finish them with my fox spin kick that is sure to leave you unconscious. If I choose to let you, that is.

* **End analysis** *

Jade looked into Renamon's eyes with such amazement. "I've never met an animal that could talk before."

Renamon chuckled. "I am but a mere foxlike Digimon. I don't scurry about like a regular fox. Please do not compare me to such an imbecilic creature." She pleaded.

Jade frowned. "Foxes are not dumb. You shouldn't refer to them like that."

Renamon could see the frustration she had summoned from Jade's emotions. "I- I apologize." She bowed towards Jade to show her respect. Jade was suddenly confused rather than mad. She was not accustomed to such actions.

"Oh. It's okay. No worries!" She accepted the apology. Renamon looked up at Jade and smiled.

"May I ask your name?" She beckoned.

"My name is Jade. It's nice to meet you Renamon." Jade smiled happily.

Renamon returned the gesture. "I have been waiting for you for quite some time now, Jade."

Jade blinked haphazardly. "Wait. What?"

Renamon closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Since I was born I knew you would come to find me."

Confused, Jade chose not to question further on the subject. So much was happening right now she didn't want to overwhelm herself, or Renamon for that matter.

She reached out her hand towards the Digimon. "May I?"

Renamon opened her eyes to see the arm outstretched towards her. Renamon was uncertain as to what was happening, however, trusting, she nodded her head. Jade took a step closer to her and began to brush her fur alongside her head feeling the warm, soft texture of her body.

"You humans are strange." She stated.

Jade pulled her hand away. "Renamon. Why do you wear those gloves?"

Renamon looked at her partner in confusion. "Why do you wear those clothes?"

Jade looked down at her outfit. She was dressed in a fitted blue shirt that her purse had been strung over and white shorts to go with. She had been wearing grey vans which she was thankful for picking that day instead of her flipflops or else she probably wouldn't have made it as far as she did when being chased. "Well. I like blue." She replied.

"And I like red." Renamon responded as though not wanting to continue the topic of this conversation further.

Jade laughed. "Well then, I guess that answers the question. Now where do you-?"

Jade was cut short as a loud, buzzing noise had muffled her voice from being heard. Jade and Renamon turned to see an oncoming swarm of insects which looked to be about three Yanmamon.

Jade looked at Renamon. "You can't fight them all!"

Renamon grabbed Jade's wrist and booked. "Run!"

Jade tried to keep up with her Digimon's speed, but the fox was so fast that Jade kept almost tripping with every other step she took. Had it not been for Renamon pulling her along, Jade felt that she would have collapsed by this point and been lunch for the bugs. She looked back and saw straight into the bug's green solid eyes. All four of them. Jade wanted to scream, but all she could focus on right now was running. She could hear Renamon panting as she struggled to shake off the Yanmamon so they could make it to safety. With no prevail, Renamon stopped and shoved Jade into a nearby bush which caused her to give out a yelp of pain as her butt slammed into the forest's hard surface.

" **Fox Leaf Arrowhead!** "

Renamon surrounded herself in a wind of leaves and sent them showering like meteors towards the multiple Yanmamon. This knocked them off course for a short while before they began to regain their balance.

"Quick. Up here." Jade looked around for the voice that had suddenly called out to her. When she looked up she noticed the girl with black and green hair sitting in the tree, out of sight. Jade started to slowly stand up off of the ground. "Hurry!" the girl ushered. Jade managed to get Renamon's attention and motioned her towards the tree. Realizing the plan, Renamon scurried over towards her tamer, grabbed her by her waist and leaped into the tree softly landing next to the woman whom had held on to Jade's arm pulling her back for support.

"Thank you." Jade began to speak, but the girl quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shut up! They'll hear you." She warned.

Jade looked as the Yanmamon had finally regained their balance in the air and grew confused as they were unable to locate the human and her Digimon.

"Where did they go?" One of them called out.

"Do I look like I know?" The second one responded.

"Screw this. Let's get the boss. I'm growing tired of these humans. Them and their Digimon friends have humiliated me more than once." The one in front of the other two acted as the leader of the group. It had been the same Yanmamon that attacked Jade. And apparently the same one that fought with Commandramon as well.

They all shot past the two girls and their Digimon and disappeared within the trees.

The girl finally released her hand from Jade's mouth allowing her to speak again.

"You saved our lives." Jade pointed out. "Hey." Suddenly realizing. "I've seen you before. You were at the museum weren't you?!"

The girl brushed the black side of her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. I was there."

Jade studied the girl with curious eyes. Her short hair was black on the right side where as her left side was colored green. The two colors met in the middle to reveal her bangs. She had been wearing a yellow tank top with a green, hooded sweatshirt that was tied around her waist. She had been wearing blue capris pants and black combat boots to match. Sitting on her lap, Jade noticed a long, green bug with purple stripes in the shape of lightning marked along its body. It had a sharp, purple beak where its mouth was and instead of eyes, again all she saw were two purple lightning shaped patterns in place. Its belly side was vastly yellow.

"Is that your Digimon?" Jade inquired. It had to be obvious. It wasn't attacking them like the Yanmamon had.

"Mhm." She sounded looking down at the calm, sleeping Digimon.

* **Analyzed by girl** *

 **Name:** Dokunemon

 **Type:** Larva

 **Bio:** Her name is Dokunemon. She looks tiny, but she saved my life from those Yanmamon with her Worm Venom attack. She seems pretty cool. Very relaxed in nature. Though you could probably tell that by her sleeping.

 ***End analysis***

"How long have you been up here?" Jade asked intently.

"For about half an hour, I suppose. We couldn't find a clear opening from those Yanmamon to escape so we decided to rest here. Dokunemon eventually fell asleep shortly after. I heard your screaming earlier so I've kept a watch out for you. You're safe now." The girl assured her.

"They'll be back. You know that." Renamon chimed in.

"I'm not doubtful. They've come and gone. Like I said. The coast hasn't been clear for us yet." The girl looked over at Renamon with a curious gaze. "What's your name?"

"Renamon." She introduced. "Yours?"

Before she could provide her name, footsteps and crackling of sticks and leaves were heard not far off in the distance. It sounded like the movements were coming closer. The girl awoken her friend on her lap.

"It's time to wake up my friend. We have company." She shook the bug lightly.

"Oh?" Dokunemon halfheartedly responded.

Jade suddenly gave out the highest pitched squeal and started climbing from the tree. Renamon looked worried and jumped down to help catch her in case she fell. However, Jade had already landed and ran past her Digimon and towards the moving figures.

"It's them!" Jade called.

She had pointed to a boy with purple, sprouted hair wearing a purple and grey striped shirt draped over by a blue vest that had come to midpoint on his torso. He was in tight blue jeans that had a rip by the right knee and silver and white vans to match. The boy standing next to him had brown shaggy hair wearing a black v-neck shirt with long blue fitted jeans followed by dark worn brown leather boots. Accompanied beside them was a small, floating Digimon. The other still residing on Conner's back like a child.

"Trent! Conner!" She cried.

"Oh my god! Jade!" Trent called back.

The two sprinted towards each other and embraced in a spinning hug. Mostly with Trent doing the spinning as their massive height difference showed. Trent stood roughly 7 or 8 inches taller than Jade. Conner just shy of an inch taller than Trent.

"I'm so glad both of you guys are here! I didn't think I'd see you!" She hugged both the boys with such enthusiasm and strength.

"How long have you been here?" Conner asked.

"Can't be any longer than you have been, right?" Jade responded still smiling intensely. She turned and ushered her Digimon as well as the girl and her partner towards them. "Come on over guys! It's okay."

Trent looked over Jade as he noticed a walking silver fox motioning towards their direction. Behind her followed the black and green haired girl he had remembered from the museum. On her shoulder was Dokunemon.

"Guys! This is my friend, Renamon!" Jade introduced her partner.

"My pleasure." Renamon greeted her partner's friends with respect and grace.

"Wow. You sure are tall." Commandramon pushed past Conner to move closer to Renamon. "Foxy lady!"

"In your dreams." Renamon scowled the blue dragon.

"Jade?" Conner whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"You're okay with all of this? None of this is weird to you?" He asked.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is really. I'm still questioning a lot about all of this. But Renamon here saved my life. I owe her that. And because of that I don't want to push her for answers. At least not right now." Jade walked away. Conner felt a shroud of guilt fall onto his shoulders. He wasn't the only one with doubt, but he was the only one without any compassion right now. He didn't like that feeling at all.

Bakumon floated towards Dokunemon and held out his arm. "Pleasure to meet you again, Dokunemon."

Dokunemon gave what looked like a smile and spun around to tap her purple tail stinger to the tapir Digimon's hoof.

"Likewise, Bakumon." Dokunemon motioned her head to her right. "Meet my friend, Cassandra."

The black and green haired girl grew red in the face. As though she was either shy or uncomfortable.

"So your name is Cassandra?" Trent walked towards her. "I've been wondering who you were for quite some time since I saw you. Hi. My name is Trent." He held out his hand to shake hers.

Cassandra looked at Dokunemon as though she had made a mistake. Sighing, she held out her hand and shook Trent's. "Er… nice to meet you too."

A gust of wind instantly swept across the forest trees causing a sudden breeze to overlook the humans and their Digimon. A sharp, croaky and irritating voice no doubt called out across the forest's trail.

" **Desert Storm!"**

The gust of wind suddenly turned into what looked like a sandstorm vastly powering through the group of friends. Bakumon soared and crashed into Conner as he was unable to keep his floating stance in the sandstorm.

"Bakumon! Are you okay?" Trent called out.

The sand stopped. As Trent held his Digimon in comfort, that unforgettable buzzing noise grew loud again and instantly before them flew not three, but four Yanmamon.

"Oh no!" Jade gasped. "They're back!"

"Yanmamon!" Conner clenched his fist in fury.

"Wait! Why does one of them look different?" Trent pointed to the more greyish blue dragonfly while the other three remained green.

* **Analyzed by SandYanmamon** *

 **Name:** SandYanmamon

 **Type:** Insect

 **Bio:** You fool! I am SandYanmamon. I am a more powerful, stronger and evolved version of Yanmamon. You've entered my territory in this forest and now you will pay for your trespassing!

* **End analysis** *

Commandramon jumped in front of Conner. "Hey! I thought SandYanmamon were supposed to be more friendly than the Yanmamon?"

"Apparently not this one! She seems pretty angry." Dokunemon remarked. She jumped off of Cassandra's shoulder and stood with her three fellow Digimon. "We have no choice but to fight."

"Oh, will you now?" laughed the leader.

"You will not harm these humans!" Dokunemon cried out.

SandYanmamon scuffed the ground with her claw. "Fool! Then you shall perish with them!"

She flew higher into the air with the Yanmamon in toe.

" **Stun Ray!** " SandYanmamon generated a stream of electricity within her wings before shooting it towards the rookie Digimon.

" **Thunder Ray!** " The three Yanmamon aligned their rays of lightning and showered the forest ground.

The four lower leveled Digimon dodged the attacks. SandYanmamon buzzed loudly in frustration.

"My turn." Renamon smiled. She leaped into the air and showered the Yanmamon with leaves like arrows. " **Fox Leaf Arrowhead**!" She bellowed.

The three Yanmamon struggled to escape, but the leaves were too fast to flee from. Somehow it was just enough to extinguish and dematerialize the weaker insect Digimon. Renamon laughed in victory. Quickly, SandYanmamon countered and swung her claw into Renamon's chest.

" **Bottom Cutter!** "

Renamon fell to the ground, but managed to land on one foot and her knee.

"You destroyed my swarm! How dare you!" SandYanmamon screeched in rage.

"Hah. They weren't that tough." Renamon chuckled. "And neither are you. Was that the best you could do?"

This irritated SandYanmamon. She flew high into the air again and began buzzing another jet of lightning towards Renamon in which the fox managed to leap away before being struck.

"Is that all?" Renamon continued to taunt the insect.

"You insignificant, little bitch! I'll have your head!" SandYanmamon dove towards Renamon and swung her bladed claw. Commandramon managed to jump in front of her just in time and deflect the slash with his helmet.

"Haha! Take that!" He gloated. SandYanmamon screeched in rage.

"I think it's now our turn to show who's stronger." Renamon assured the enemy. She jumped once more towards SandYanmamon and spun before landing a hard-hitting kick sending her towards the soil.

" **Fox Spin Kick!** "

She went fast. Hitting the ground with a loud thud. SandYanmamon struggled to regain her balance and get back in the air.

"Now!" screamed Bakumon.

" **Nightmare Syndrome.** "

From his mouth, Bakumon drew a purple ray and fired directly in front of him.

" **M16 Assassin"**

Commandramon aimed his rifle and fired the energy bullets.

" **Poison Ride!** "

Dokunemon streamed a barrage of poisonous needles from her mouth.

With the three attacks all targeted at SandYanmamon, they seemed to have caused a small explosion created a cloud of dust enveloping the bad Digimon. A scream of anger and defeat could be heard and once the cloud had disappeared, she was gone. SandYanmamon was defeated.

"That was impressive." Conner said. He was astonished with what had just went down. "Way to go Commandramon!"

Commandramon smiled in happiness and, as usual, jumped onto Conner's back for a piggy back ride. This time, Conner didn't let out a sigh. He seemed to be accepting of the Digimon. "I'll give it to ya." He said calmly. "I do believe you are real."

"Well I sure hope so!" said Commandramon. "We are friends after all. Right?" Conner nodded. He definitely seemed to care for the Digimon.

"That was awesome, Bakumon! I had no idea you could do that." Trent admitted as he held his Digimon.

"What do you mean?" Bakumon looked confused. "I told you all about what I can do."

Trent laughed. "I meant I had no idea that's what it looked like or how you used that attack."

Jade ran and hugged Renamon whom had returned the lovely gesture. "Oh my gosh, Renamon. That was amazing!"

"I did it to protect you, Jade." Renamon smiled. Jade took this as a sign of trust.

"So, Cassandra. How was I?" Dokunemon asked in approval. Cassandra smiled. She didn't know what else to really say. She was still uneasy with the number of people she had been surrounded by. So quickly and so abruptly.

She knelt down to pick up her Digimon and whispered in her ear. "You made me proud."

"I have to say." Conner began. "I still don't understand all of this. Any of it. How did we get here? Why are we here? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I have a feeling it will eventually." Trent hoped. "We just have to give it time. Figure that all out. Together."

"But you seem so calm about it Trent. Like it doesn't even bother you." Conner urged his friend for an answer.

Trent sighed. "I'm just as confused as you are, Conner. But you know me. I'm not really bothered by a lot of things. I definitely don't feel like this is a dream. Quite frankly, I'm enjoying everything right now. Better than how life was going for me back at home."

Conner was still concerned. "But what about…"

"So." Commandramon piped up. "Now what?"

Conner looked at Trent. Obviously his questions weren't going to be answered today. Might as well move on then. "Well?"

Trent scratched his head, looked to Bakumon before looking at the others. "I think we should continue along this forest. There were two other people at the museum before we were all dragged here. I have a feeling that they might be here too since we came across Jade and Cassandra. I say we find them and go from there."

Jade nodded. "It's better than just standing here and doing nothing. I don't want to run into anymore of those Yanmamon anyways. Oh! Also…" Jade reached into her purse and pulled out a small handheld device. It was an oval shaped electronic with the colors of purple and silver embedded on it. "This happened to be in my pocket when I woke up here."

Conner reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar device. However, his was coated in blue and green. "I got one too."

Trent pulled out the same device of red and gold, whereas Cassandra held tightly her green and pink. "What do you suppose these are?" She asked softly.

"Bakumon?" Trent asked raising the device to him.

"Not a clue. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Well then," Trent began as he shoved it back into his pocket. "I say we go find the others and then from there we all figure this whole entire thing out. Together."

"Right!" They all chanted.

As they all came to an agreement, including Cassandra who was amongst unknown, newly made friends, they began trailing north towards the lightest part of the forest in hopes of finding their fellow travel mates to the Digital World.

A tall, shadowy figure is seen standing upon a tall tree branch observing the humans. All is heard is a groan of anger before the story to this episode ends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter Veedramon

EPISODE 2 – ENTER VEEDRAMON

The episode begins as we come upon the pink haired boy who, after leaving the estranged museum, seems to have landed in a tree. His arms hung off the sides of the tree branch. His legs seemed to have perfectly landed on the trunk itself. His hat, on the other hand, happened to snatch itself on the branch above him. The boy rubbed his eyes before opening them. Everything was a blur. He reached for his glasses above his head and placed them upon his face. Once his vision became more clear he had realized how high up from the ground he had been. His stomach turned a little from the sudden shock of realization. He sat upright and sighed. _Pull yourself together, Robbie. Come on._ He thought to himself. He pressed his back against the trunk of the tree and took a minute to breathe.

"How did I end up here?" He looked around. "Where is… here?"

When Robbie looked above to see through the tree tops he noticed his black, snapback hat was dangling before him. "How the hell did that get up there?" Robbie placed his right hand against the tree trunk as he tried to carefully leap up and snatch his hat back. Each attempt he made failed. The hat was too high. "Okay, Robbie. You got this. Just do it! Pull yourself together." His pep talk to himself seemed to help boost his courage. He crouched down as low as he could and then pressed both his feet off of the branch he stood on and his hand off of the tree trunk for an extra boost. With succession, he managed to swipe his hat while breaking the twig it hung on as he went back down. Robbie landed on his feet, but waved his arms ferociously as he tried to maintain his balance so that he wouldn't fall.

"Jesus!" He proclaimed.

After catching his balance, Robbie swept his fingers through his hair as to brush it back so that his hat could conceal the radiating pink color beneath it. He placed his hat on backwards so that just a little flock of hair poked through the front. He smiled in victory.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING UP THERE IN A TREE?!" Cried a loud, adolescent voice.

Robbie was completely thrown off guard from the sudden shrieking and fell backwards off of the tree. Robbie cried out in fear as he fell for what he felt like was his soon to be death. However, he managed to just latch on to the branch he once stood with his left hand. He struggled to pull himself up, but it was no use. He wasn't able to support all of his body weight with his one hand.

"I don't wanna die!" He cried out dramatically.

He tried to swing his right arm up to grab the tree, but instead he could only grip the bark causing it to break and losing his handle. Screaming during his fall, Robbie landed on his back with a loud thud. He felt the wind get knocked right out of him. He lay there motionless staring up at what he could almost see was the sky. If it hadn't been for the many trees blocking the light, he could be getting a really nice tan right now. _If only I had worn more suitable clothes for this weather._

Soon, Robbie's view became shadowed as a hairy figure hovered over him. "Ouch." It spoke. "That looked like really nasty fall. You should have held on longer. You probably could have just landed nicely if you hadn't flailed so much."

It became more apparent to him, finally, as to whom had been standing over him giving him advice on how not to fall out of a tree. It was a talking lion cub with a red mane that formed to what looked like it's hair. A golden ring draped around its neck like a collar or necklace. A large green jewel lay in place in reflection to what would normally be a tag on an animal. Robbie bolted up right and crawled backwards as far as he could until his wrist gave out and caused him to roll back on his back and hit his head on another branch that had hidden itself underneath a batch of leaves. Robbie groaned as he sat upright and rubbed his aching head. The lion slowly moved its way towards Robbie and sat in front of him with his head tilted in curiosity.

"You sure seem to fall a lot, don't you?"

Robbie looked up at the lion and fear struck his face so to where the hairs on the back of his neck stood up like a frightened cat.

"How– How are you doing that? How can you talk?!" Robbie was so confused. He was in a new place. He woke up in a tree. A lion was talking to him. "Was I roofied?"

The lion licked his paw. "You sure are strange."

Robbie grew irritated. "I'm strange?! You're talking! You can't talk!"

The lion raised an eyebrow. "I can't? Why not?"

"Well…" Robbie hesitated. "Because you're a lion! Lions and animals don't talk."

The lion laughed. "Oh, I'm not an animal. I'm a Digimon!"

Robbie was confused. "A what now?"

* **Analyzed by Leormon** *

 **Name:** Leormon

 **Type:** Holy Beast

 **Bio:** I'm a Digimon. In fact, my name is Leormon. I'm a golden lion digital monster with sharp claws and a bite with an explosive force not to be reckoned with. My golden fur allows me to store static electricity so I can ward off unwanted guests. Pretty nifty, huh?

* **End analysis***

Leormon returned to licking his paw. Robbie sighed. "Well… I can't argue with facts now, can I?" He looked at the Digimon with much interest. Who was he to argue with reality. After all, to him he always prophesized that anything in the world is possible. In this case, Digimon. Beings from a different world in which he was not familiar with at all existed before him. This actually spiked a lot of curiosity to Robbie.

"So, how many others of you are there? Are there other Digimon that live in this area?" He asked kindly.

Leormon nodded. "Plenty. Not exactly this specific area here, but there are quite a few. We're also only in a forest. A small forest, actually."

 _This is small?_ Robbie thought. He looked around. These trees definitely did not define what he would call "small".

"There are much bigger forests and villages that are three times as big." Leormon continued. "By the way, you never told me your name."

Robbie didn't hear him. He was too busy scanning the area. Nothing but trees and leaves. Where was he?

"Hello? Earth to mister Fall a Lot." Leormon waved his paw to gain his attention.

Robbie snapped out of his daze and looked at the digimon. "Oh, sorry." He apologized. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Leormon moved closer to where his claws barely touched Robbie's boots. "You never told me your name. You really are a strange one."

"My name is Robbie." He stated.

"Well Robbie," replied Leormon. "It's nice to finally meet you." He closed his eyes and giggled.

" _Finally?_ What do you mean by 'finally'?" Robbie inquired.

"I've been waiting here this whole time just for you. When I got the sense you were coming I got overjoyed. Except I was surprised to see you standing in a tree. Not what I quite expected for a first impression." Leormon explained.

"Uh, what? This whole ti… Wha… How…" Robbie was thrown in a spiral. "What was your first impression of me?" Now he was curious. Forget the rest.

"Clumsy. Uncoordinated. Quirky." He listed a few.

Robbie leaned in forward so he was closer to Leormon. "Hey! I'm not clumsy! You just caught me off guard, that's all."

Leormon started licking his paw again. "You could've fooled me."

Robbie groaned.

"But hey, don't sweat it. I prefer you to be more unorthodox and weird than normal, plain and boring." Leormon added.

Robbie smiled slightly. What a sweet thing to say. "Leormon. What is a Digimon if you don't mind me asking? I'm curious."

Leormon smiled and placed his wet paw on Robbie's lap. "Glad you asked! We're digital monsters. We're basically created out of data. Pixels. Hard drives. However you want to look at it, I guess. Each Digimon you meet will basically give you a different story no matter how many times you ask. We also come in three different variations. Some are vaccine, such as myself. Others are strictly data. There are also some Digimon who are considered to be a virus of sorts. Majority of virus Digimon are usually evil or easily tempted with greed and hate. But not all of them."

"Really?" Robbie asked in such fascination.

"Mhm!" Leormon continued. "I've met a few Digimon who weren't all bad. This one Digimon was a real sour puss at first, but it turned out that he was just lonely. Though he was kind of a nut if you ask me. So we parted ways."

Robbie gazed upon the beautiful, golden Digimon sitting before him. _Fascinating. I still can't believe this is happening._ "And I'm assuming I'm in your world. Is that right?"

Leormon nodded again. "That's right! This is the digital world."

Robbie blinked. "I see." He stood up and brushed off his pants. He was wearing tight, black jeans with multiple rips along both his legs. He wore brown folded over boots for maximum comfort. His shirt was white with two buttons sewed in below the V line. His sleeves were yellow and leopard printed that came to about three quarter in length.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Robbie motioned Leormon to follow him.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Leormon asked excitedly.

"Well I was hoping to find my friend. I've accepted the fact that I'm definitely not in my own world. That worry has passed. I just assumed that since you're from here and the fact that you've supposedly been waiting for me all this time; that must mean we're supposed to stick together right? In that case, I figured you could walk me through this forest. I'd like to find my friend, Triny." Robbie stared at Leormon for approval. He had hoped that the small lion would help him. "Plus. If we get into any trouble you can just zap things with your fur, right?"

Leormon took a moment to study the human. He wasn't dumb. That's for sure. Leormon admired that. "Of course! I'm all for an adventure! It beats sitting in this forest for all of eternity. Let's do it!" He licked his paw one last time before prancing alongside Robbie. "So, mind if I ask who this Triny person is?"

Robbie nodded as the started walking. "Not at all. Triny's my best friend, actually. To be quite honest with you, between us, she's really the only friend that I have."

Leormon looked concerned. "Why is that?"

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know to tell you truthfully. I don't know if it's how I am as a person or if people just don't find me interesting enough. It's a bit of a mystery. I've learned to just not let it bug me."

Leormon brushed against Robbie. "It's probably because you're so clumsy they're afraid you'll fall on them." He laughed.

Robbie looked down at him. "Hey! Again, I'm not a clumsy person! I just really have a tendency to get side tracked and unaware of my surroundings sometimes. That's all."

Leormon giggled. "I'm just messing with you, Robbie. To be honest myself, I don't think you're all that bad. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Robbie smiled. "Really?"

Leormon smirked. "It's not like you'll ever get rid of me so you might as well get used to it."

Robbie nodded. "We don't speak of this to anybody else."

Leormon shrugged. "Speak of what?"

Robbie laughed. As they continued walking he reached in his pocket for his iPhone. "Maybe I can call her." When Robbie pulled out his hand, instead of his phone he held a black, oval shaped device with yellow outlining.

Leormon looked at the confused human. "Everything okay Robbie?"

"I'm… not sure." He showed the technology to his Digimon. "I thought I had my phone in my pocket, but I pulled this out instead. Does this look familiar to you?"

"I think so, but to be quite honest I can't tell you for sure. I'd suggest you hold on to it just in case. If it was in your pocket, then maybe it's important. Who knows."

Robbie gazed down at the device as they continued walking before shoving it back in his left pocket. "Maybe you're right. We'll see." And they continued journeying through the forest in search for his friend.

\- Meanwhile -

Not far off back where Robbie and Leormon first met, a blue dragon-like Digimon knelt before a tree. His body was coated in blue fur with a white snout and belly. A large, blue shape in the form of the letter V was etched in his chest. A small red scar in the shape of an X was marked just below his right eye. A long, sword-like horn had erupted just above his nostrils. Two more straight, demonic looking horns had grown on top of his head. His dark, blood red eyes glistened with evil and hate. His tail waved around impatiently.

"We were too late. The boy has discovered his Digimon. They're already on the move in search for the others." He spoke as he stared into the tree.

A small, black hole hovered in front of the trunk like a mirror. Behind the other side was a barely visible, shadowy figure. However, what could be seen was similar to the feathered demon man from before. Only this time, his beak and wings could be seen. The rest of his face and body were masked in darkness.

"Unacceptable, Veedramon. I expected more from you." Spoke the demon man in complete disappointment. "We cannot afford to have those humans and their Digimon to reunite like this. Your job was simple. Capture the humans and destroy their Digimon. What part of that order was so hard for you to grasp?"

* **Analyzed by the demon man***

 **Name:** Veedramon

 **Type:** Mythical Dragon

 **Bio:** Veedramon. You are but of an ancient rare species that I do admire. You are far beyond more powerful than any champion Digimon I've come to pass which is why I've employed you. Your _Hammer_ _Punch_ is of nothing but a mere decoy to lure in your opponents for a close range _V Breath Arrow_. I've seen you destroy mountains and villages. There is no reason for anyone not to fear you.

* **End Analysis***

Veedramon stared into the mass shadow. "With all due respect your lordship. The human had already discovered the Digivice. There was no chance of destroying his Digimon. It makes them stronger. Without it they–"

"You think I don't know that?" He interrupted. Veedramon growled. "With the digivice in their possession, they're Digimon grow stronger. You were supposed to find and destroy those Digimon before they connected with their chosen partners. Tell me again how you managed to let this one slip away."

Veedramon looked down at the ground in anger. He had no response.

"You are a magnificent agent and comrade, Veedramon. I employed you for many reasons beyond what anyone might believe. However, your rage and personal gain seems to get in your way. I will spare you as you are very valuable and a loyal subject to me. Do _NOT_ fail me again. Understood?" Spoke the mysterious man who grew more irritated with each minute that passed.

"Understood." Grunted Veedramon.

"Good. Take the two new recruits with you. I don't want you messing up this time. There is still one of them left that has yet to be found by the others. With these two, maybe they'll be able to help you accomplish your mission. Without any distractions getting in your way. Do not disappoint me."

With that the shadow portal faded away. Veedramon closed his eyes to calm his mind. If only he could do this mission by himself. He hated working with others. Especially…

"Well don't you look like a bundle of joy." Called a male voice. A blue penguin looking Digimon flapped its wings as it fell from the tree.

"Pipe down. You pipsqueak." Veedramon growled.

* **Analyzed by Veedramon** *

 **Name:** Penguinmon

 **Type:** Bird

 **Bio:** Penguinmon. I may see through you, but your appearance fools many. Despite your petite and cute stature, you're cocky and quite aggravating. Your quick and resilient. I'm relying on your _Ice Prism_ attack to freeze those humans where they stand.

* **End analysis***

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Veedramon." Called a shaky, female voice. A similar looking Digimon, but red followed in suit. She seemed taller, but less intimidating then her brother.

* **Analyzed by Veedramon***

 **Name:** Muchomon

 **Type:** Bird

 **Bio:** Muchomon. You're timid and shy nature still bewilders me as to why you are here. Though your power is by far more powerful than many other Rookie Digimon, I suppose. I expect your _Ardent Flame_ attack to set flame to those brats.

* **End Analysis** *

Muchomon flapped her wings at Veedramon. Penguinmon stepped in front of her. "So, Veedramon. When do we attack?"

Veedramon opened his eyes and stared at the two rookie leveled Digimon. "Now."

\- back to Robbie and Leormon -

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Robbie questioned. It felt like they had been walking for hours and there was absolutely no sight of anything, except for trees.

"I'm positive." Leormon stated. "I think." He said under his breath.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing!" Leormon assured. _Close one._

"Well hopefully we find her soon. She can't be too far off from here can she?" Robbie pondered the possibilities as to what could have happened to Triny. Maybe she hadn't come after all. Maybe she was still at the museum. Robbie couldn't be certain for sure. There was no sign of anyone else in the forest.

Robbie came to a halt to see Leormon still before him. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

Leormon growled. "Someone is approaching." His fur began to spark static electricity. This was the first time Robbie had gotten to see this. Leormon looked frightened. "Robbie, no matter what happens, stay behind me. Alright?"

"Leormon. What's going on?" Robbie demanded to know.

"Like I said. This forest isn't known for gentle, kind-hearted Digimon to inhabit. Someone's approaching and I'm not sure who, but I'm not taking any chances. Just trust me and stay behind me at all costs." Leormon growled again. This time it was louder. Robbie was concerned. Not for what was approaching, but for Leormon. He seemed to be willing to protect him and fight anything and anyone whether they were good or bad.

Robbie jumped in surprise as a rustling of leaves sounded behind him. Before he knew it, Leormon dashed right through his legs and jumped through the bushes.

" **Leor Claw!** "

Robbie heard the lion cry out his attack as he disappeared. Robbie stood in silence. Fearing that Leormon may not return. Though it was only a few short seconds, to Robbie it felt like hours had flown by. He grew impatient. He started to move towards the bush in hopes to find Leormon, then suddenly…

" **Nightmare Syndrome!** "

Another voice cried out and Robbie witnessed a purple flash of light dawn from a far. Next thing he knew, Leormon was thrown from the bush and tumbled into Robbie knocking both of them backwards. Leormon growled as he stood back up. Robbie reached for his Digimon.

"Leormon! Are you okay?"

Leormon shook his body. "I'm fine. Stay back!"

" **Nightmare Syndrome!** "

Another purple beam of light shot through the trees. Leormon managed to jump to his right and dodged the oncoming attack. The bush rustled and out came a floating, tapir like Digimon angered. Robbie stood up and watched as his Digimon squared off against the floating beast. Leormon continued to swipe his claws as the other continued to headbutt in a counter attack.

"Hey! Bakumon! Enough!" Robbie heard a familiar voice call out.

Running through the bushes came Trent. Robbie looked on at the tall, purple haired boy as he came rushing to his Digimon's aid grabbing Bakumon in an attempt to yield the fight from continuing on. Robbie blushed.

"What's gotten in to you?" Trent asked his partner as the tapir continued to struggle.

"Ugh!" He grunted. "This guy attacked me out of nowhere and nearly clawed my head off."

Trent sighed. "Was that a reason to fight back?"

"He swiped through my tail, Trent! What do you think?!" Asked the irritated beast.

Leormon growled before retreating back to Robbie. "Hmph! I could have taken him." Leormon stuck out his tongue causing Bakumon to put up more of a fuss.

Trent held on tight to his Digimon in hopes to calm him down. "Would you stop already?"

"No! Not until I see him finished!" Bakumon stuck his tongue back at the lion.

"I'm sorry about this." Trent told Robbie. "He's very sensitive about his tail. Hey. Weren't you at the museum with us?" Trent recognized Robbie immediately.

Robbie blushed. "Uh. Yeah. That's me."

"My name is Trent!" Trent would have held out his hand, but Bakumon was still fussing to break free.

Robbie looked down at Leormon to avoid Trent's eyes. "My name is Robbie." He said calmly.

More rustling came from the bush behind Trent causing Leormon to get into another stance of attack before three more humans emerged with their Digimon. Leormon huffed.

"Why do we always have to cut through the forest? Can't we just stay on the trail like normal Digimon beings? I have so many thorns stuck in my tail!" Commandramon was brushing his tail and slamming it against a tree. "Ouch!" He cried. The tree only pressed the thorns deeper.

"You're telling me." Renamon agreed as she emerged from the trees. Her fox tail was covered in twigs and leaves.

"Hey Conner! Are you even listening to me?" Commandramon poked his partner in the rib.

"Ouch! Would you stop doing that?" Conner exclaimed.

"You weren't responding. I had to make sure you weren't a zombie." Commandramon joked.

"You know, sometimes I can never tell if you're joking or being serious." Conner's confusion towards Commmandramon never let up.

"It's the element of surprise." He boasted. "Ain't that right, Sweet Cheeks?" Commandramon nudged Renamon.

"Touch me again and you'll find that gun of yours up somewhere that'll have you screeching like a dying pig." Renamon warned.

Commandramon chuckled as he nervously side stepped himself away from Renamon before jumping on Conner's back again making him groan in annoyance.

"Must you tease him so much?" Jade asked Renamon.

"What can I say? I'm a sight for sore eyes." Renamon joked monotonously. Jade burst out laughing. Renamon raised an eyebrow at the sight of her tamer. She was being more sarcastic rather than making a joke, but it'd do for now she thought.

Cassandra walked up behind Trent with Dokunemon on her shoulder. "So who's this guy, Trent?" She asked rather annoyingly. She too seemed to have been irritated with the path they had taken to get here.

"Cassandra this is Robbie. Robbie this is Cassandra and her partner Dokunemon." Trent pointed back and forth as he introduced the tamers to each other.

Robbie waved and smiled as one by one, each tamer and their Digimon made introductions with one another. Leormon still seemed bothered by Bakumon, as so did he with him. Robbie began telling the group about his search for his friend Triny. Trent seemed eager to help Robbie.

"Of course we'll help you! She can't be too far from us, right? I mean if the rest of us ended up here that's got to mean she's here too!" Trent cheered to Robbie.

"Boy, aren't we persistent." Cassandra commented. Trent shot her a look.

"No. I'm not going. I refuse to help Leormon." Bakumon protested. Leormon growled in spite. Robbie and Trent both looked at each other, annoyed by their Digimon's antics.

A loud, boisterous laugh cried through the trees. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a shocker. Fighting already, are we?"

Everyone looked around to try and identify the being behind the voice.

"There! In the tree!" Cried Dokunemon.

It was Veedramon. He was hanging upside down from a tree by his tail overlooking the crowded area full of humans and Digimon. He looked rather disgusted in the face.

"Bakumon, who is that?" Trent asked.

"That's Veedramon! He's an ancient Digimon species with unspeakable power!" Bakumon warned.

Commandramon grabbed his gun. "But I thought Veedramon species were extinct."

Veedramon laughed again. "You thought wrong pee brain. I'm alive and well in the flesh. As you can see." Veedramon swung himself from the tree and landed in front of Commandramon. "You might want to put that away before you hurt yourself."

Commandramon pointed the weapon at Veedramon's face. "You don't scare me you old geaser."

"Commandramon don't!" Conner requested his Digimon to pull back.

"I don't trust him, Conner. He smells like bad news." Commandramon responded.

Veedramon smiled. "You should listen to your pathetic human."

"Don't speak about him like that! **M16 Assassin!** " Commandramon pulled the trigger, but Veedramon was too quick. He swept in a blink of an eye to his side and pummeled Commandramon in the gut with his fist.

" **Hammer Punch!"** He cried.

Commandramon soared through the air and slammed into the tree. He groaned in sheer pain. Conner ran past the others to reach his Digimon to make sure he was alright.

"How dare you!" Trent cried. "You'll pay for that, Veedramon!"

Veedramon chuckled. "Weakling." He turned to Trent and the other Digidestined. "My quarrel is not with you. I have other matters to attend to. Your friend is awaiting my arrival." He looked at Robbie who suddenly flinched in fear. "I wouldn't dare try to follow if I were you." With that, Veedramon jumped high into the trees and darted off south.

Cassandra, Jade and Trent rushed after him only to be stopped by embers of fire striking right before their feet. Trent held his arms out shielding the girls. As Robbie and Leormon approached Conner and Commandramon, shards of ice hailed past them stopping them in their tracks. Two bird Digimon came leaping through the trees and stood in front of them all keeping them from chasing after Veedramon.

"You're not going anywhere." Penguinmon protested. He laughed in satisfaction as the Digimon and the humans stood frozen unsure as to what to do.

"That's Muchomon and Penguinmon. They're known as the Delinquent Duo in this forest. They may be only rookie Digimon, but rumors have it that they've destroyed Digimon much stronger than them. Ultimate level, even." Bakumon analyzed the Digimon with as much information he had on them.

The two birds leaped in the air and shot more fire and ice at the group.

" **Ardent Flame!** " Muchomon roared. More streams of fire burst from her beak and struck the ground creating a ring of fire around them.

" **Ice Prism!** " cried Penguinmon. The bird lifted his tiny wings above his head and created a giant cage of ice and threw it.

The ice shattered through the fire throwing Trent and Bakumon out of the ring of fire. Trent struggled to get up before Conner reaching him and pulled him to his feet. The two watched as the bird duo entrapped their friends in a ring of fire. Their screams could be heard over the roaring fire. Conner grabbed Trent's shoulder and nodded.

"We'll go and free everyone. You need to run past those guys and save Triny before Veedramon gets to her."

Trent nodded and looked at Bakumon who agreed. This was more important than his quarrel with Leormon. Trent picked up Bakumon and dashed towards the raging flames. As they jumped through the fire, Trent nudged Jade with his shoulder pushing her into Robbie causing them to fall out of the fire. Leormon's cry could be heard behind him as a shock of electricity sparked from the flames and broke the circle. Trent continued to run towards the direction Veedramon had gone. Penguinmon attempted to stop him, however he was suddenly thrown aside as though he had lost his balance. Trent could see through the corner of his eye, Renamon and Dokunemon fighting Muchomon. This was it. He made it through. Now to save Triny and stop Veedramon.

\- Meanwhile – Triny -

"Would you stop following me?" Triny cried out. She was walking along the edge of a river outside of the forest's walls. She was wearing a yellow crop top laced together in the middle. She had seemed to have changed her clothes since entering the museum. She had a backpack on which carried quite an amount of accessories for all occasions. Behind her was a flopping red tadpole. She seemed really eager to catch up to Triny.

"Please slow down, Triny! I can't go that fast." She cried out.

Triny looked back at the water Digimon with guilt felt eyes as she continuously bounced her way towards Triny. There's no way she could leave that poor thing behind, but everything was so new to her that Triny was still in shock with everything. She didn't want to face a talking unfamiliar creature. She didn't want to face the fact that this was all real. Falling through a computer. Waking up on a raft in the middle of a river with a red tadpole sleeping next to her. How was this normal? How could this even be possible. Triny looked down and groaned. She didn't know what to do.

"Triny, please! Let's talk about this!" The Digimon cried out again in plea.

Triny threw her nose up in the air and continued walking. "No! Go away." She continued along the edges of the water towards the waterfall up ahead. The red tadpole grew worrisome. The girl wouldn't even look at her.

"You know you're a real stubborn ass!" cried the Digimon.

Triny turned around. "No I am not!" She insisted. "And why are you following me anyway?"

The round Digimon stomped her hand on the ground and growled. "Ugh! I tried to tell you, but you won't even stay long enough for me to explain!"

Triny turned around. "There's nothing to explain. I just want to get home and forget this place."

"Would you please slow down! Triny, please!" The Digimon continued to plead the human, but her stubbornness was too much.

"You know, you're small enough and somewhat like a fish I could totally eat you right now, Otamamon or, whatever your name is." Triny retaliated.

Otamamon stopped. She couldn't' believe what Triny had just said to her. "If that's how you really feel then…" She started to cry. "Then just go! Leave me here! I don't care!"

Triny's head sunk. _Was I too harsh?_

A laugh echoed from the distance. "Fighting already, are we?" It was Veedramon. He stood on the rocks that led up the hill towards the waterfall. Triny looked at the dragon Digimon and backed away a couple feet. She was frightened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to talk to strangers?" Veedramon teased. He jumped from the rocks and landed in between Triny and Otamamon. "Then again. I guess you could say I'm your friend and I'm only here to help you."

Triny was quiet. She didn't know what to say. The Digimon had held out his arm towards her. Otamamon shouted from behind him. "Don't listen to him, Triny! He's a bad Digimon!"

"Shut it. You sushi bred idiot." Veedramon lashed out. Otamamon shrieked.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Triny protested.

"Why defend her though? Wasn't it just earlier you were threatening to eat her? We could do it together if you really wanted to." Veedramon insisted.

Triny covered her mouth in disgust at realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to scare her off."

"You're frightened. I can help you. After all, you're all alone in this world. None of your friends are here with you now are they? None of them came to save you. But I did. I want to help you find your way back. Just take my hand and I'll lead the way." Veedramon continued to press the girl into following him. If this worked, Karatenmon would be overjoyed with his success.

"He's lying! Triny don't listen to him." Otamamon shouted back.

"How did you know there were others besides me? I didn't say anything to you or Otamamon." Triny confessed. "Who are you and what do you really want?"

Veedramon grew angry. He had given himself away. It was now or never. Veedramon swung his tail and sent the aquatic Digimon flying. Triny ran towards Otamamon to try and save her, but before she could even make it passed Veedramon, he had grabbed Triny by her jet black hair and started tugging at her causing her to fall and be dragged across the grassy field. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Veedramon pulled harder and harder. The pain was agonizing. Never had she ever been dragged by her hair before and Veedramon didn't seem to show any sign of sympathy.

"Otamamon! Help me! Somebody!" She cried. Tears began to sweat down her face. Veedramon started climbing up the rocks as he continued to tug at her hair. The amount of force he had to use to pull her upward was too much for Triny to handle. Her hands reached above her as she tried to grab the Digimon, but her hair was so long that her hands could not reach very high. She felt like her hairs were being ripped from her skull. She couldn't even manage to kick her feet off of the walls made of rock to help pull him back down. Her screams echoed like sirens. Veedramon laughed as he was winning.

"There's no chance for your little Digimon friend to catch me now. With just those two little arms of hers, she'll never be fast enough." He laughed and laughed and she cried. She finally realized that this was most definitely real. No dream could cause this much pain to happen. So much fear swept through her. Was she going to die? Was he going to eat her? These were thoughts that ran through her head over and over again as she struggled to break free. They had reached the top of the waterfall. Triny could hear the heavy water crash below her. Veedramon didn't seem to stop though. He was taking her further than she had anticipated. How long was this agony going to last?

"Hey! Let her go!" Trent cried out. Before Veedramon could see who had shouted at him, a great force rushed over him as Trent tackled the Digimon to the ground causing him to lose his grip on Triny. Before he went down he threw her with all his might into the river.

"No!" Trent cried out.

"Get off me human!" Veedramon swiped him with his tail throwing Trent towards the river as well. Bakumon came hovering just in time and was able to catch him by his arms before falling in.

"Thanks Bakumon!" Bakumon gently set down his tamer and darted for the champion leveled Digimon.

" **Nightmare Syndrome!** "

Bakumon opened his mouth and a jet of purple light shot out towards Veedramon.

" **V Breath Arrow!"**

Veedramon opened his mouth as well. Bright blue flames erupted from his throat before firing a V-shaped arrow towards Bakumon's purple beam. The two collided creating an explosion. However, the explosion only lasted for a short while before Veedramon came bursting through and slamming his fist into Bakumon's gut.

" **Hammer Punch!** "

Bakumon clenched his stomach as he flew into Trent who caught him in his arms.

Triny felt the pressure of the waterfall tug at her legs pulling her under. She couldn't keep her strength up long enough to pull herself to shore. Suddenly, a tiny arm wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towards the edge of the river. The moment she could see, she reached for the sturdy boulder and climbed up top and out of the water. She looked down and saw Otamamon smiling at her.

"You saved me." Triny started crying again. Except they were not tears of pain.

"Of course I did! I'd do anything for you Triny." Otamamon promised. "Now you stay here out of harms way. I'll go help out. He'll pay for what he did to you."

Triny nodded. "Make him hurt."

Otamamon dove under and out of sight.

"You fool! You are no match for me." Veedramon cracked his knuckles and smiled as he began walking towards Trent and Bakumon. "Now. Where were we? You intervened with my plans. Now you're going to die."

Otamamon instantly jumped out of the river like a bullet as her claws glowed bright red.

" **Lava Claw!** "

" **Hammer Punch!** "

Her claws collided with Veedramon's fist. This caused Veedramon to be pushed back. His feet still grounded. Otamamon landed next to Bakumon and Trent looking unscathed. Veedramon roared in anger. Otamamon looked at Bakumon for support. Trent released his hold on his Digimon. Bakumon and Otamamon moved forward towards Veedramon.

"You won't get away with this Veedramon!" Bakumon warned.

"You'll pay for what you did to Triny!" Otamamon added.

Veedramon cracked his neck. "You think you two rookie Digimon can match my power. You're both fools to even think you can fight me alone!"

"No, but we can most certainly try! You don't scare us." Bakumon clapped his hooves together to show he had no fear in front of his enemy.

" **V Breath Arrow!** "

Blue flames once again erupted from his mouth as he shot another v-shaped arrow of flame towards the two lower leveled Digimon. Otamamon jumped to her left as Bakumon hovered above merely missing the oncoming attack.

"My turn!" Otamamon shouted. Her mouth lighted up as she began to shoot red bubbles towards Veedramon.

" **Boiling Bubbles!** "

Bakumon shot another purple beam of light alongside Otamamon's red hot bubble blow.

" **Nightmare Syndrome!"**

Veedramon took the oncoming attacks with a mighty blow. He knelt on one knee as he felt the sting of the two attacks that had come in contact with him. They dealt a lot more damage than he had anticipated. When he looked up he noticed the two humans behind them. A white light was shining from their hands as the two held their digivices. The power of the digivices had provided just enough additional strength for their Digimon to fight Veedramon equally.

"I see." Veedramon stood up calmly. "Our battle ends for now. But we will meet again."

Otamamon and Bakumon were thrown completely off guard. "Did he just surrender?" Bakumon questioned.

 _They're too strong._ Veedramon thought to himself. _Even if I fought them it would only be a matter of time before the other Digidestined arrived and overpowered me. I should have destroyed that human when I had the chance. I need more time. Forgive me my lord._

"Do not take this as a sign of victory. This is merely a postponement of our battle to come. Next time I will not spare you nor your human's lives." Veedramon leaped into the air and disappeared within the trees once more.

Trent stood there completely confused. Bakumon turned and hovered over the river so he could grab Triny and bring her back across safely to reunite with her Digimon. Triny picked up Otamamon and held her tight to her chest as she cried.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said Otamamon. Forgive me."

"I forgave you a long time ago." Otamamon assured her.

Trent and Bakumon high fived. Bakumon then turned to Otamamon. "It's nice to meet you Otamamon. I must say, it's not every day you come across one of you in red."

Triny looked at her partner. "What does he mean?"

* **Analyzed by Bakumon** *

 **Name:** Otamamon

 **Type:** Amphibian

 **Bio:** Otamamon are notoriously known for their sapphire blue body color. She, however, is red which is very rare. That means she's a data type Digimon rather than a virus. And from what we witnessed, her _Boiling Bubbles_ attack is nothing to joke about. She blew away Veedramon with one powerful blow.

* **End analysis***

"I helped, of course." He added.

Triny turned to Trent. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you."

Trent smiled and scratched his head. "Aw it was nothing. I wouldn't sweat it. No worries."

The two introduced themselves to one another as so did their Digimon. Trent started explaining everything to Triny that had happened. He included his battle experience with SandYanmamon and shared all the knowledge he had regarding the Digital World and Digimon alike. With Bakumon and Otamamon's help of course. After their conversation came to an end, Triny pulled out a foot-long water bottle from her back pack and began filling it up with the water from the river.

"So I guess we should head back now and find the others. Especially Robbie. He's really worried about you." Trent proposed. Triny agreed and the four set off towards the forest. Before they could even step one foot on the trail Robbie came running straight towards Triny and hugged her as tight as he could. Triny hugged back in relief to see her friend again. Trent smiled at the happy reunion. Jade, Conner and Cassandra came running up behind him. Commandramon was clung to Conner's back. Dokunemon had been riding on Renamon as she leapt through the trees and stealthily landed on the ground.

"So? Did you beat him? Veedramon." Jade asked curiously as she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"I was about to ask you the same thing for those other two back there." Trent replied.

"They disappeared." Dokunemon spoke. "A voice called out telling them to retreat. We thought it might have been Veedramon, but we weren't sure."

Connor grabbed Trent's shoulder. "We wanted to make sure you guys were okay. If that was Veedramon like we thought, we weren't sure if he had gotten you guys or not."

"Well. By the time I had arrived I caught him holding Triny by her hair. So I tackled him." Trent explained the whole story and how Otamamon and Bakumon had managed to blow him away and made him flee. Conner added as he explained how Commandramon's camouflage ability allowed him to confuse the two bird Digimon on where they were targeting and who was talking to them.

"Renamon had that penguin pinned. That is until the red one struck her in the back with her beak." Jade rubbed Renamon as she groaned. She seemed uneasy for everyone to hear how her guard was let down.

"They're surprisingly tough for rookie level Digimon." Said Bakumon. "Two against four. You would think that you guys would have easily won."

Renamon clenched her fist. "They were too experienced. There was something off about them and I can't make out what it is. There's absolutely no way those two could over power all of us."

Robbie held Triny's hand. "I'm just glad you're safe." Triny smiled and Otamamon mimicked the gesture as she was happy to have connected with her tamer and new friends.

"If it wasn't for Trent I might have drowned." Triny said as she pointed at Trent. Robbie glanced over at Trent to meet his eyes long enough to smile and nod before blushing and turning his head away. Trent giggled.

"So now what?" Leormon asked as he continued to lick his paw. "We're not just going to sit here all day are we? This waterfall gives me the creeps."

"Scared of water, are we?" Cassandra mocked.

"No. I just don't want to get my fur wet. It's not easy keeping it this golden and shiny." He continued back to licking his paws.

"I still want to know how we got here." Jade looked at Renamon and then the rest of the group. "Why were we brought here? Do you think maybe…?" Jade noticed the sudden shift in position Trent made as he veered behind him. "What is it?"

Trent looked back at her. "Did you hear that?"

Bakumon relaxed on Trent's head. "Hear what, Trent?"

Trent looked around as he could have sworn a voice called out to him.

" _Go to Spring Village._ "

There it was. That same voice from before.

"Hey. Do any of you guys know where Spring Village is?" He inquired to the Digimon.

"It's just over that mountain." Informed Commandramon. "Why?"

"I…" Should he tell them the truth? "I heard Veedramon mention it. I figured if Veedramon was heading that way, then maybe we should follow him. Maybe he knows more than he is letting up."

Bakumon nudged Trent in the cheek. "I'll tell you later." Trent assured him.

"I'm game." Cassandra chimed. "It beats doing nothing."

"Me too." Said Conner.

"Me three." Said Robbie. Leormon nodded in agreement.

"Commandramon. Lead the way!" Triny shouted.

Commandramon pointed his gun in the air. "Alright! Listen up maggots! We're going on a journey. But this isn't no ordinary journey. We're going to war. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Just stay close and follow me. Keep your legs and tails in line at all times. Do not trail away from the group as you might get lost and we will not take a break to come find you. This mission is critical and we cannot have casualties. Now. Move on out!"

Robbie looked at Conner. "Is he always like this?"

Conner sighed. "Pretty much. You kind of get used to it after a while." He patted Robbie on the back as he followed his Digimon.

As the group followed Commandramon towards Spring Village, Trent followed last in line as he explained what had occurred to Bakumon.

"This isn't the first time I've heard that voice. She spoke to me before. Back in my world. I was driving to go meet Conner at a movie theatre and she called from my phone and told me to go to the museum so I did."

Bakumon, still attached to Trent's head, looked worried. "So what do you think this means?"

Trent shrugged as he looked down at the digivice in his hand. "I don't know. But whoever she is. I hope she's there. So that way she can explain to us all how we got here. I also want to know more about what this thing is and why we're here to begin with."

"Are you going to ask her how to get home?" Bakumon didn't want to ask because he was afraid of the answer he'd get.

"No. I don't think so. At least not now." Trent replied. "I'm more interested in meeting her. Going home is the last thing on my mind."

Bakumon was relieved. "Good! Because I don't want you to go."

Trent chuckled as he patted Bakumon on the head.

 **Who is this mysterious voice that keeps calling out to Trent? Who is this mysterious figure Veedramon answers to? What lies for our heroes at the Spring Village? Find out next time.**


End file.
